


Koala-ty

by BarisiGirl



Series: T-shirts [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Rafael has a bad day in court, Sonny sees something to cheer Rafael up and Fin is smiley
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: T-shirts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Koala-ty

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for a picture of a koala wearing a shirt with a giraffe on it and found this instead. I did find a picture of a koala wearing a dress shirt, tie and suspenders.

Sonny and Fin were tracking down a suspect to a rape case they were currently investigating in a tourist market. After spending a couple of hours there, they came up empty. On the way back to the squad car, something caught Sonny's eye.

After telling Fin that he would be right back, he went to the stall to buy it for his husband Rafael. Sonny knew that Rafael was having a bad day in court and would need a pick me up. He was hoping that Rafael would get a laugh out of it.

When getting into the front passenger seat, he put the bag containing the gift in the back seat so that Fin would not look at it. Fin just looked at Sonny with a small smile, shook his head and started the car to head back to the station. Once arriving there, there saw that Rafael was in Liv's office. Fin knocked on her door to let her know that the market was a bust. She said for them to pack up and head home for the night.

Sonny had been home for a couple of hours when Rafael walked in. He knew that his husband and lieutenant had stopped to have a couple of drinks. He had heard the the court case today had gone very badly with the jury giving a not guilty verdict. The case was a strong one and the defendant should had been found guilty and sent to prison for life. But the defendant had charmed the jury into liking him.

Sonny poured Rafael a finger of his favorite scotch and made up a plate of dinner and brought it to Rafael in his office. Sonny went to their bedroom to chance into his sleepwear. When he came back out, Rafael was in the kitchen rinsing his glass and plate. Sonny went up to him and wrapped his arms around Rafael's waist. He could feel Rafael start to truly relax. 

Sonny then told Rafael about the market and said that he found him a present that he hoped that would bring a smile to his face. Sonny then pulled out the bag and gave it to Rafael. Rafael then pulled out a t-shirt and read what was on it and began laughing. Rafael then put the shirt on the counter so that he could wrap his arms around Sonny's neck and pull him in for a kiss.

Sonny asked Rafael if he liked the gift and Rafael responded by saying that he absolutely loved it and it was just what he needed. And that now he had to find a t-shirt for Sonny. 

After cleaning up the kitchen, they turned off the lights and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to add pictures to stories but the T-Shirt is black with a picture of a koala on it with the shirt saying "I give top koala-ty hugs". Which we all know he does. Those that follow me on twitter you know my profile picture and those that don't, you can follow my at @Taniatnorth. (https://images.app.goo.gl/evExbUVtNvJ4QJuy5)


End file.
